Frozen Fire-Chapter 30
Frozen Fire-Chapter 30 I sat there on the cliff, the cliff where I fell off and drowned. I sat there with Nyx as she explained to me what Darius was. "Darius was my son. The god of madness, the original god of madness, the one before Dionysus. He was never favoured in the old days because of his insanity. He was never worshipped, never remembered. Eventually he disappeared from history and from the gods. We thought he had faded, but in actual truth, he hid in a place where no one would expect him to hide. Right under our noses, he hid in the mortal world." Nyx said "One day he returned to me. Of course I welcomed him back, I love my children, all of them. But he betrayed by trust, he tricked me into marking him. You see, marking was my way of giving my children Immortality, it's the same as the Olympians giving their children a mixture of ambrosia and nectar to make them into gods. But unlike that mixture, my mark works on any being, mortal or immortal, it imbues them part of my power. But it has different effect on each of them, for Darius..." Nyx suddently cut herself off. "It drove him crazy, even more than he already is." I continued for her. She nodded. "It also gave him power, beyond any God could have. He was able to tear my immortal form into two. That's when he devised his plan, to get revenge on the mortal world, for not remembering him and worshiping him. But what you would call, my good-side, the side with reason, escaped and fell in love. And you were the result." She continued. "That day, the you were born..so somehow, someway I was brought back together again. Both half joined again and I went to deliver you to your father. I unfortunately was split into two again after I returned to Darius." "Yes I remember that day." I said. "That day, I chose you to be The arrow, My Arrow. The Arrow of Nyx, the being of the night, the warrior that hides among the shadows to fight beside the light. And the only one who can beat Darius." "But why me? What's so special about me?" Nyx smiled. "You don't know your own power. I'm sure Nick has told you this. Your powers exceed a normal demigod, though powerful, your body is still mortal. You can even be called, the first "Mortal-God"." "Mortal-God?" "The power of a god in a mortal's body. You are the first being for that mark to have an effect on. Most of the time the mark makes the body stronger as well, but not for you, it heightened your powers but not your body. Remember when I said the mark is my way of making gods? Well only a few beings can have such a perfect bond with the mark and gain the power of godhood. Beings that cannot, only gain part of the power. You are one of the people that could achieve that bond." "I don't get it, if I am one of the few people who can become a god through the mark then why am I so weak?" I asked. "Have you thought that maybe the reason that you can't have that power is because that your rejecting it?" Nyx asked. "What?" Nyx simply smiled and stood up. "You'll understand, when you discover your true name. You'll understand your true power, but first-" She touched the mark on forearm, the colour of mark turned from Dark Blue to a more Sapphire Blue. "Now that mark is complete, before you we only marked by my dark-side so it brought you bloodlust and the addiction to killing, now it shall give you power, courage. Everything you need in future battles." Then she whistled. Then Arkane appeared to her side. "Mistress." Arkane greeted Nyx. "Hello again Arkane. It's been years." Nyx patted Arkane's head. "So your going back to pulling Nyx's chariot. Huh?" I asked Arkane. "Yes, I hope you don't mind." Arkane replied. "That's what you meant didn't you? When we first met, you said I was a'' true warrior of the night.'' You knew I was the "Arrow of Nyx." Arkane nodded. "And I stayed by your side since that day. But now I must follow my mistress, as the last shadow-steed in existance. It is my duty." "It's okay Arkane. I think I'm fine with travelling on my own." I said to him. A Chariot appeared behind Arkane and the attached itself to him. Nyx got into the chariot. "Goodbye my son and Goodluck. And most importantly-" Nyx's smiled turned into a manical grin. "Behave yourself your I'll come to kill you!" She said, her voice cold and creepy. I jumped, startled by her sudden change. Well looks like she did have a bad side after all. Nyx smiled, that warm friendly, motherly smile. Then she and Arkane rode into the darkness. I stood up and looked at the night sky as the wind blew against me. "The Arrow of Nyx huh? The only person that can stop Darius. I can't do this alone can I? Looks like it's time for some backup. Time to head home." Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire- Epilogue|Next Chapter---->]] Author's note: And that's the end of another book. Though a pain sometimes, I still enjoyed writing this book I hope you had as much fun reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Archie:Being normal is overrated 08:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page